Funny Honey
by Ambygs123
Summary: AU one-shot. Norma and Once-ler are performers in a 1920's nightclub. Based from a picture from tumblr.


_So a lovely person on tumblr posted a picture of Norma singing on top of a piano with Once-ler playing for her. I was inspired, and this was the result. The song is 'funny honey' from Chicago._

_Once-ler created by Dr. Seuss, 'funny honey' from the musical Chicago._

The lights were dim in the packed nightclub. Smoke filled the air, and although it was outlawed, the liquor flowed as well. The already dim house lights fell, and a spot light fell onto the stage, illuminating a grand piano there.

A man walked onto the stage. He wasn't the person the masses were there to see, but he was important none the less. He was stunning, a 6'5'' man with ebony hair and bright blue-grey eyes. The tails of his black suit flowed behind him, the emerald green tie resting gently against his chest. He sat down at the piano bench now, pushing the tails out to fall over the side. He adjusted his black and green fedora before quickly popping his fingers, readying them for the song. He started to play, melodic notes fluidly coming out in a steady beat as a sax provided short solos in between.

Soon the host of the show's voice could be heard, announcing the act "For her first number Miss. Norma Wiggins sings a song of love and devotion, dedicated to her husband, Once-ler."

A woman walked onto the stage now, moving over to the piano as the sax took over the melody and the piano fell into the harmony. She was stunning as well, a short beauty dressed in the latest style. The light pink strapless dress clung to her like a second skin, showing off all of her curves as her short pink heels clicked in time with the rhythm. Her curly brown hair bounced with each step, and round glasses covered her brown eyes from the crowd. Within seconds she was beside the piano, leaning against it as the first notes were sung.

"_Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm wrong_

_But he doesn't care, he'll string along_

_He loves me so_

_That funny honey of mine"_

Her voice was like butterfly milk, smooth and silky as the audience listened to her work. She moved to the other side of the piano now, setting beside the player, seeming to sing only to him.

"_Sometimes I'm down, sometimes I'm up_

_But he follows 'round like some droopy-eyed pup_

_He loves me so_

_That funny honey of mine"_

A finger moved across his face, causing a blush to form on his cheeks. He continued to play, now more melody than harmony, the sax still there in the background. She moved again, back to leaning against the piano.

"_He ain't no chic, that's no great physique_

_Lord knows, he ain't got the smarts_

_But look at that soul, I tell you that whole _

_Is a whole lot greater than the sum of his parts_

_And if you knew him like me_

_I know you'd agree"_

She was on the piano now, her pale pink fishnet stockings framing her legs. The angle she was at revealed the top of her garters, showing off even more milk-white skin. Her focus was still on the player, acting like the audience wasn't even there.

"_What if the world slandered my name?_

_Why, he'd be right there taking the blame_

_He loves me so and it all suits me fine_

_That funny, sunny, honey, buddy of mine!"_

She grabbed his hat and sang into it as if it was a mic. Her eyes were now closed, relaxing as the song started to come to an end. The piano was fully playing both melody and harmony now, flowing with the lyrics.

"_Lord knows he ain't got the smarts_

_Now he's shot off his trap I can't stand that sap!"_

More power was added to the words now, the piano player keeping up with the emotion the songstress was pouring into the lyrics.

"_Look at him go rattin', rattin' on me_

_With just one more brain what a half-wit he'd be"_

She was off the piano now, still holding onto the hat, power still coursing through the song as she belted the lyrics out. He tried to keep up with her strength, and he did of course. She was standing beside him now as she sang the last two lines, with even more strength than the lines before.

"_If they string me up I'll know who brought the twine_

_That scummy, crummy, dummy, hubby of mine!"_

The piano was being pounded on now, her holding that last note for what seemed like forever. She finally ended it though, throwing the hat to the ground as she ended and then grabbed the piano player's tie, forcing him into deep kiss as the spotlight went out, but not before the audience could see the blush growing on his face and his hand moving to her waist to pull her in closer.


End file.
